<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With Me, Always by mellodywrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065865">With Me, Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellodywrites/pseuds/mellodywrites'>mellodywrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon AU, F/M, he gets a bit sad, he thinks you're too good for him, you have a bit of an existential crisis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellodywrites/pseuds/mellodywrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a question about your afterlife, and Kylo doesn’t take it too well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With Me, Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Oof!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You pant as you’re slammed back against the plush comforter, sinking further into it as your boyfriend stealthily crawled his way up to you. Curling his long ash-like claws around your wrists, pinning you down. “Looks like I won again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he purred, taunting you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but that’s because you cheated,” you groaned. “It’s not my fault I don’t have the advantage of dark and terrible foreboding powers to help me”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo chuckled darkly, playfulness always evident in his voice. “Do you really need these so-called </span>
  <em>
    <span>dark</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>foreboding</span>
  </em>
  <span> powers to help you wrestle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it means I win for once!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky, Little One. I went easy on you”. Before you could protest however, he released you from his grip now encircling his claws around your waist, flipping you over to lay on top of him. Deciding to drop the subject, you lay absorbing his warmth – a much welcomed luxury in these winter months – lulled to a state of peacefulness as his breathing calms you, talon-like fingers combing through your hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humming softly, you let your mind wander. All good things at first; the fluffy white snow drifting down outside, the smell of homemade gingerbread wafting throughout the house, the abundance of presents wrapped in shimmering paper sitting patiently underneath a large pine tree glittered with an array of different coloured ornaments. Although Kylo had never understood the purpose of this holiday, he was willing to accept it the moment he brought you a gold bracelet dotted with tiny red gems as an early Christmas present, and the look on your face had him wanting to give you everything and anything he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of all the outcomes of this year, you never thought you would be spending the end of it in bed with </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Prince of the Underworld. As your thoughts lingered on the bizarre happenings of your year, your brain slowly sunk itself into a harsh realisation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kylo,” you whispered softly, so softly you’re not sure if he heard it but he caught it. “Yes? My Little Treat?”. You swallowed, unsure if you should ask him and instead lightly trace your fingers down his chest, the fur rising once in contact with your skin. Closing your eyes, you shakily breath out to prepare yourself. “W-where will I go when I die?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This makes Kylo freeze. He stops petting your hair and settles his breathing. Never, in all his thousands of years in Hell and on Earth has Kylo – Prince of the Underworld, felt fear. And now he has. It shoots through him like a bullet, piercing him, leaving him breathless and still. “Kylo?” you shake him lightly, beginning to think you’ve damn well killed a demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why must you think about such dismal things?” He grunts, recoiling in on himself as he turns away from you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grow quiet again, scooting a little further away bringing your knees up to your chest, tucking your head into your arms. “It’s just- It matters to me. I know it’s not a big thing for you but.. for me, It’s- oh I don’t know! I’m not gonna be alive forever Kylo” you sob quietly, the chill of the outside finally catching up to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mattress shifts, and before you can look up, you’re cradled against your boyfriend's ember-like body. “I’m sorry Y/n, I know how selfish I can be sometimes.” Lightly pressing his plush lips against your hairline, he continues taking your small palm into his large paws “You will be with me”. He reassures, whispering it so softly he doesn’t even want himself to hear it. Because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Knows that it isn’t true. For you are too kind, too beautiful to ever be in such a horrid place with the likes of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It breaks his heart. Leaning back against the metal bed frame with you safely in his arms, he treasures such an intimate moment. For this short time on Earth is all you two will have together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>With me, always.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thinks to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Even when the skies turn dark and the seas violent. I will hold you close to me, safe and wanted. As we are far apart but so close between. You, Y/n, will be forever held within my still-beating heart and treasured there always.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>